The Challenge: Battle Of The Exes
The Challenge: Battle Of The Exes is the third season of the MTV reality television game show. Battle Of The Exes took place in Sosúa, Dominican Republic, with cast members from The Real World competing. The season premiered on March 09, 2011. 'Cast' | |} Teams 'Format' Each team participates in numerous challenges (sometimes called "missions"), which are followed by an elimination round — "The Dome." The winning team of each challenge earns the title of "Power Couple," as well as immunity from entering The Dome, while the last-place finisher is automatically sent to The Dome. The "Power Couple" also earns the right of choosing the team that will face the last-place finisher in The Dome. The team who wins the elimination round returns to the game and has a shot at a $300,000 prize, while the losing team is eliminated from the game. At the end of the season, three teams will compete in the final challenge. The first-place finisher wins $150,000, second-place wins $100,000 and third-place wins $40,000. 'Pre-season romantic backgrounds' *'Tyrone & Sophia:' The two met on Cutthroat and began to show affection for each other. Sophia thought she could control her team by hooking up with the "boss" but he quickly cut the relationship off after seeing how much drama the relationship has created. *'Liam & Aimee:' The two met and hooked up on Cutthroat, where they created a huge alliance that controlled most of the game. At the reunion it was revealed that Liam & Aimee hooked up before and after the show, and Liam later defined their relationship as "friends with benefits. *'Hannah & Mason:' The two had a brief relationship outside of The Challenge. After completing his season of The Real World San Francisco, Mason developed a fling with Hannah. They tried to make it last, but they didn't work well as a couple. Since their fling ended, they have tried to keep a distance from each other. Hannah has stated that she can still feel the spark between them on some occasions. *'Jordan & Nany:' The two had a relationship based upon fighting with each other, and kissing and making up throughout their real world season. It was revealed at the reunion that the two hooked up after the show but decided to stay best friends instead. *'Zane & Tia:' After hooking up with Matthew, Tia had eyes on Mike who she cheated on with Zane. *'Aaron & Bailey:' The two were season sweethearts on their season of The Real World: Miami, and in one episode, the two engaged in sexual intercourse in a public restroom. After the season, Bailey left her job in California and moved in with Aaron in Cleveland. However, the two broke up following accusations of cheating on Bailey's part. Aaron later exacted revenge on Bailey by hooking up with 5 girls in one night, to the disgust of Bailey *'Tyrell & Kendra:' The two met on The Real World: Los Angeles, where Kendra was instantly attracted to Tyrell, despite the fact that she had a boyfriend back home. Before she pursued any sort of relationship with Tyrell, a teary Kendra called her boyfriend to break it off so she would not be a cheater, and hurt him more once he saw the show. The two were almost inseparable on the show. Tyrell moved to New Orleans to continue dating Kendra, but he realized they were too different and broke it off and never looked back. Kendra stated that she grew frustrated when Tyrell did not return her calls of texts for a whole year *'Callum & Veronica:' The two met on their real world season, where the two began a relationship that lasted even after the season had ended. At the reunion Callum and Veronica revealed that they will get married which shocked the viewers. On The Challenge All-Stars, Callum declared that they were still happily married. Later on Cutthroat, it was revealed that they sadly broke things off and divorced, the two also had a huge fight during their challenge season together. *'Sean & Brooke:' Due to Brooke's underage status during her time on The Real World: D.C, she was unable to enter the bars and clubs with her 21+ year-old roommates, and one night, Sean stayed home with her, and the two made out while alone in the house. Nothing more occurred after this instance, despite an attempt by an intoxicated Brooke during a group trip to Cabo San Lucas. *'Kenzie & Olivia:' On The Real World: Paris, Olivia immediately fell in love with Kenzie. After two sentences, Kenzie decided he wasn't interested but Olivia was convinced they were a perfect match. She spent the duration of the season cooing over Kenzie, but Kenzie was only interested in having sex with Olivia. After Olivia had seen how she was portrayed and how much of a fool she was made, she refused to talk to Kenzie after the show. But after a public apology by Kenzie during the reunion, Olivia forgave him and befriended him, although she later betrayed him by sending him to the Gulag on Cutthroat. *'Gio & Amanda:' When Gio entered the Real World: Las Vegas house, he was kind of a "player" who boasted that he had a couple of girls at home. Amanda was attracted to him and thought she could change him. Gio tried to put his "player" ways in the past, however, Amanda never felt she was getting the respect — or label — she deserved when dating Gio. It was revealed during the Real World: Las Vegas reunion show that the two had broken up, as Amanda had grown tired of Gio's cheating ways. *'Korbin & Kylie:' The two quickly connected and began a relationship on their original season of The Real World: Las Vegas but during the season the relationship turned bad when Korbin's behaviour became too much for Kylie to handle, and she became wary of entering a serious relationship with him. 'Game Summary' Elimination chart Dome progress ;Competition : The team won the competition. : The team did not win the final challenge. : The team won the "Power Couple" mission and put another team into the Dome. : The team was not selected to go into the Dome. : The team won in the Dome. : The team lost in the Dome and was eliminated. : The team was sent into the Dome, but was later disqualified from the competition. : The team was removed from the competition due to injury. : The team was sent into the dome, but did not have to compete. 'Gameplay' Challenge games: * Give Me Some Honey: Players walk on a beam, from a platform that is suspended above water, from one side to the other, and have to soak themselves in a bathtub filled with honey. The players have to transfer honey to their partners only using their bodies. Once a player has soaked himself/herself with honey, that player has to walk back on the beam to their partner and have their partner scrub off the honey into a bucket. The other partner does the same, and the process repeats for ten minutes or until the bucket is completely filled with honey before the ten-minute time limit expires. The two teams with the most honey then face off in a five-minute competition to determine the winner, while the team with the least honey is automatically sent to "The Dome." ** Runners-Up: Tyrone & Sophia ** Winner: Tyrell & Kendra * Hook Up: Teams have to make it from one end of a platform to another that is suspended 30 feet above the water. The platform contains six beams. Players use a metal hook, and have to hang it from rings suspended above them in order to swing from beam to beam. Teams are disqualified if one or both players fall into the water. The teams with the two best performances will then face off in a competition, in which the team that clears the most beams wins, while the team who clears the least amount of beams is automatically sent to "The Dome." ** Runners-Up: Tyrell & Kendra ** Winner: Jordan & Nany * Rounding The Bases: This challenge consists of a series of four tasks on a baseball diamond. #First base: Each team has to race across a bamboo lane, place a card between each others lips, and either "suck" or "blow" in order to advance the card around bamboo poles. If a team drops the card, they have to start from the beginning. The three last-place teams (out of ten) are eliminated from the challenge, while the last-place team at the first base is automatically sent to the Dome. #Second base: Each team has to unscrew a contraption — in a "sexually suggestive" manner; the male partner is positioned in front of and has to unscrew a pair of baseballs, while the female partner is positioned in front of and has to unscrew a baseball bat, and place the parts in a box at the finish line. The three last-place teams (out of seven) are out. #Third base: Each team has to lick off peanut butter at their designated stations in order to reveal numbers needed for a combination to unlock a pair of poles. The two last-place teams (out of four) are out. #Home plate: Two teams remain at the final phase of the challenge. Each partner has to grab a 30-foot pole, 60 feet apart, insert the tip of one pole into another, and push until one pole pops out at the other end. The first team to advance their poles wins the entire challenge. *'Runners-Up:' Mason & Hannah *'Winner:' Aaron & Bailey * Mental Connection: The Host will ask each team a series of questions, ranging from pop culture to past challenges, while laying on a platform forty feet in the air. If a player gets the question wrong, they will be dropped into the water. Even if one player drops, their teammate can continue to compete, and rack up points for their team. The two teams that have the most points at the end will compete against each other to become the power couple, while the team with the least amount of points is automatically sent to "The Dome". ** Runners-Up: Aaron & Bailey ** Winner: Kenzie & Olivia * On Again, Off Again: Teams have to spin on a wheel that is attached by ropes to a zip line above a pond, swim around a buoy at the opposite side of the pond, then return to the shore and ring a bell. Two teams (four players) compete at a time on the spinning zip line. The two teams that have the fastest time will compete against each other to become the power couple, while the team with the slowest time is automatically sent to the Dome. ** Runners-Up: Callum & Veronica ** Winner: Tyrell & Kendra * Lube Me Up: Players run and slide down a slippery course, and have to advance oversize balls up the slope, while using ropes to guide them, and break a plane halfway toward the top of the course. The challenge is played in multiple rounds, alternating between male and female. In each round, there is one fewer ball than there are players. If a player does not advance a ball toward the goal at the end of the round, that player, along with their partner, is eliminated from remainder of the challenge. The process continues until the player who advances the last ball up the slope wins the challenge for their team, while the team who's eliminated first is automatically sent to "The Dome". ** Runners-Up: Callum & Veronica ** Winner: Tyrell & Kendra * Race To The Alter: Teams have to race through an obstacle course on the beach, containing check points which includes putting on wedding attire, climbing over a wall, eating the top two layers of a three-tiered wedding cake, changing a flat tire and the male players carrying their female partner to the end of the course. The team that finishes in last place at the end of each check point is eliminated, while the team that makes it to the end of the course wins, while the first team eliminated is automatically sent to "The Dome". ** Runners-Up: Mason & Hannah ** Winner: Callum & Veronica * Don't Forget About Me: Teams have to solve a memory puzzle while hiking up and down a mountain. First, the guys will lift up a 300-pound steel door out of the sand that is connected to a rope for as long as they can. Under the steel door is an answer key that contains various colours of squares and rectangles, which the female partners will have to memorize. Whenever the girls feel that they have memorized the answer key enough, or their male partners are unable to keep the steel doors from shutting, each partner will be required to hike up a mountain with a bag containing their puzzle pieces, to their designated puzzle station, which the girls will have to solve. The process continues back and forth, and the first team to correctly solve their puzzle wins the Power Couple. Initially, the last team to correctly solve their puzzle would be automatically sent to the Dome; however, due to time constraints and the reduced amount of daylight, the host explained to the last three teams that the team with the least amount of correctly-solved puzzle pieces would be sent to the Dome instead. ** Winner: Callum & Veronica ''Dome games: * '''X Knocks The Spot:' Players stand on a platform, across from their partner, in the shape of an "X," and have to jump over and duck under swinging bars. A team loses if both partners fall off their individual platforms. ** Played By: Gio & Amanda vs. Sean & Brooke * Banded Together: Teams will be joined together by a rubber band rope at one pole, and the teams must work together and work their way to the pole on the opposite side of the field, and hold onto the pole for five seconds. The farther the teams get from one pole, the harder it will be to reach the pole. The team that reaches the other pole first and holds on for five seconds wins ** Played By: Tyrone & Sophia vs. Zane & Tia * Pole Position: Teams have to advance up a 25-foot structure, with ladders on both sides, and a bell at the top. Each partner faces each other, has their hands and feet strapped together into wooden poles, and have to use the wooden poles to advance up the ladder. The team that advances to the top and rings a bell first wins. ** Played By: Callum & Veronica vs. Gio & Amanda * X Battle: Players battle one-on-one against each other, trying to wrestle an "X" from their opponent's hands. Played in two same-gender rounds, the best two out of three wins that round. In the event of a tie, a coin-flip will determine the gender that would go against each other in one sudden death round. ** Played By: Tyrone & Sophia vs. Jordan & Nany * Hooking Up: Several ropes with carabiners are hanging from the top of the Dome. Each team has to attach the carabiners to their opponent's back, which will launch their opponent to the top of the Dome. The game is played in same-gender battles, in a best-of-three rounds, and the first team to win two rounds wins. ** Played By: Callum & Veronica vs. Liam & Aimee * Stacking Up: Teams have to stack up a tower of crates from the ground, toward a 20-foot high bell. The guys will try to balance on the crates, while receiving crates from their female partners. The first team to reach their bell wins. ** Played By: Tyrell & Kendra vs. Tyrone & Sophia * Breaking Up: Teams have to pull on a rope that is connected to a wrecking ball, then use the wrecking ball to crash upward through two levels of cinder blocks within their designated towers. The first team to crash their wrecking ball through both layers of cinder blocks wins. ** Played By: Callum & Veronica vs. Kenzie & Olivia ''Viking Quest Final Challenge: The final challenge consisted of the following checkpoints: *Checkpoint 1: Teams start out by racing on dogsleds on an Icelandic glacier for one mile to the first checkpoint, and will collect the first of seven Viking artifacts that will be needed to unlock a giant key to the final prize. *Checkpoint 2, "River Plunge": Each team has to remove layers of warm clothing, jump into an icy river, tag a buoy in the middle of the river, and run back as fast as possible, where each team will return to a warming van and will be assisted by medics. (Note: It is a timed event that will be added to each team's dog sledding time, and the team with the fastest combined time wins the best sleeping arrangements on the glacier, with each team camping overnight.) *Checkpoint 3, "Feast For a Viking": Each team has to devour an animal's head and drink sheep's blood out of a Viking horn before they can collect their third artifact. *Checkpoint 4, "Ice Key": Each team has to break a lock box in order to retrieve a key needed to unchain snow shoes and trekking poles that each team will be required to wear to the next checkpoint. *Checkpoint 5, "Poled Out": Teams must complete a puzzle using 12 out of 13 oversize logs and boulders to create six boundaries of equal size in the shape of a hexagon, and once the boundaries are complete, each team must carry one oversize log to the next checkpoint. *Checkpoint 6, "What An Ice Hole": Teams must "tunnel" their way through and under a snow drift using ice axes. *Checkpoint 7, "Sliced Up": Teams have to spin a giant wooden totem pole (resembling a Rubik's Cube) containing Viking symbols to where each side matches the symbols on all four sides. *Final Checkpoint, "Finish It": Each team has to correctly place each Viking artifact retrieved from the previous checkpoints on a Viking sundial in order to open up the sundial containing a Viking horn. From there, the final race is a climb up a mountain, where a flag at the finish line is located. '''The Challenge: Battle of the Exes Winners:' Tyrell & Kendra 'Episodes'